Magic In The Music
by ishipthat
Summary: It's the 7th year Christmas party and the hall is thumping with life. Harry and Draco, who are now mutual friends, decided to join the dance floor. Something magical happens when the music takes control. Fluff, slash, drarry, christmas, 2010. non-lemon


**Warning: Yaoi, no lemon, Draco and Harry, guys kissing, guys dancing, alcohol. **

**Rating: Is T fair enough? I have no idea when it comes to ratings.**

**Beta: I never have a beta :/ Anybody wanna be mine?**

It was the night of the Christmas ball. Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived half an hour late to the great hall after Ron couldn't find anything to wear. They rushed over to the drinks table. All three helped themselves to a glass of punch, which had inevitably been spiked by Seamus, and gulped the liquid down within a matter of seconds.

The Christmas ball, which actually took place on their last day at Hogwarts before the Christmas holidays, was only for 7th years. Many people had smuggled in alcohol and none of the teachers thought it necessary to keep an eye on the students; that was a big mistake.

"Harry, glad you came!" Dean grabbed hold of the boys arm and shouted over the music. "Seamus and I have a hefty supply of alcohol and other things," he winked "so if you need anything just ask." He grinned and walked away. Apparently the two boys dubbed themselves 'The Go-To-Guys' when it came to parties and the like.

The brunette took a moment to look around at the hall. It was fairy dark, with strobe lighting coming from the ceiling and a DJ box and the front. The edges of the hall had been lined with seating, drinks tables and Christmas themed decor. One corner had been sectioned off into a bigger seating area.

"This is fantastic!" Ron hollered and grabbed Hermione's arm, they had only been in the hall for a few minutes and already the beat of the music had taken over and they were disappearing into the reverie. The two grinned at Harry as they left him sipping on a bottle of firewhisky that Dean had craftily slipped into the boys' pocket. He was wearing a James Bond style outfit that suited him well.

The Gryffindor stood with one hand shoved in his pocket for a while and swayed occasionally to the music. Everyone in the hall was having a brilliant time; you could tell by the look on their faces, most were just lost in the beat of the ever-thumping music.

"Hey," A familiar voice echoed through him "mind if I join you?" He turned to see Malfoy; the platinum blonde was wearing black jeans with a green shirt and black blazer.

"Sure." He nodded and offered the boy a glass of punch. Malfoy declined but inched in closer to Harry, making the boy blush at his proximity, and grabbed the whiskey from his pocket.

"You should hide this better," He took a swig from the bottle "you'll get caught." The enemies'- turned-mutual-friends stood with each other, surveying the scene before them, just watching the Christmas spirit fill the people with joy. Harry felt a sickness in his stomach when Malfoys hand brushed up against his but blamed it on the alcohol that was rapidly taking over his body.

Draco smirked and turned to the Gryffindor. "What's up?" He questioned, a glint of concern flashed across his features. Harry just looked at him, dumbfounded. "Why aren't you dancing?" The teen tried again.

"Oh," He snapped out of his ditzy daze "I don't dance." He smiled unconvincingly.

"Bullshit." Draco chuckled, sending his vulnerable companion a dangerous stare. Before Harry could say anything the boy clutched his wrist tightly and dragged him over to the dance floor. Within seconds he was jumping around and grinding his body against the rest of the crowd. The giant mass of students seemed to have a life of its own, like it breathed, moved, felt and touched of its own accord. The dance floor was literally alive! Its heart would beat in time with whatever song was playing and every person would fuel its soul as they danced together.

Draco and Harry jumped to the music for what felt like a lifetime until a slow song came on. Harry blushed and turned to leave but something stopped him. He looked down to his arm but Draco wasn't holding it. Maybe it was something else.

He looked back at Malfoy and fed him a sheepish smile, when the boy smirked seductively he started walking back towards him. Their eyes met when their bodies were close once again. Something quite amazing happened then.

As a bright green met a dull grey snow fell from the ceiling. Everyone cheered and continued dancing in it as the flakes melted just before they hit the floor. The two boys stayed still and together. Malfoy put a hasty hand on Potters hip and dragged him closer, Harry extended his hand to rest on the others shoulder and their eyes never once looked at any other person. Some sort of emotion flickered through Harry's orbs; wide with surprise, and that emotion was then mirrored in Draco's.

They both swayed with the music, dancing romantically with their foreheads pressed lightly together. The music stopped and the magic that was holding the boys was broken. Harry looked up innocently to see the whole mass of people starring at him. A sea of eyes swallowed him up and he whimpered helplessly. Draco put one finger to his jaw and tilted his face back to his. "Let's give them something to stare at." He smiled sweetly and tangled his free hand in Harry's perfectly tousled hair. Their lips met passionately as if it were something they did every day.

The crowd didn't know where to look then as Harry pulled away and grinned and Draco captured his lips again in a deeper kiss. The music shrieked back on and the beast awoke again, the dance floor throbbing with life. The magic that had previously held both Draco and Harry before in its soft hands now returned and they fell graciously back into their own world.

"I should dance more often." Harry nuzzled his nose into the crook of Draco shoulder.

"Only with me." The blonde replied, kissing the top of his head. "You're only allowed to dance with me."

**This fic sort of wrote itself, ha-ha. I hope its ok. I kinda did promise a Christmas fic but this one is a short warm-up seeing as I've hardly written any fanfiction in FOREVER! If I can be bothered I might write another one in time for Christmas/New Year. **

**Have a very merry holiday and a great new year! **

**See ya in 2011, my lovely slashers ;D**


End file.
